


The First Snow

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: A first for Lucy and Natsu





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

She watched as the snow fell softly, the once green fields dancing under the blankets of frost and her heart warmed. 

Looking up at Natsu, she couldn’t contain the feelings she had. She had lost so much in the past but right now, right here with him, she felt at peace. Something she hasn’t perceived in a very long time. 

Tears dripped from her eyes and a warm, familiar hand wiped them away. Natsu beamed at his girlfriend. He knew those tears were full of happiness and peace. At that moment he vowed to only let joyful tears leave her eyes.

Together they watched the first snow of the season fall from the hotel balcony they were currently on.

“First Snow as a couple.” Lucy thought, her gaze never wavering from the man who caressed her cheek.

Something about this moment was magical.

The snow was a symbol for her. Rebirth, a new beginning, peace. What she desperately craved and now she was here, enjoying the start of something new.

A new adventure for them to take on, love.

A single snowflake landed on Natsus nose, giggles erupted from Lucy as she watched it melt on his warm skin.

“Snowflakes?” Her thoughts continued. “Each snowflake is different, yet how did I find my perfect one?” She told him. It was true. Out of all the lives she could of lived, she was here with her perfect match. And she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Pulling her closer, he nuzzled his nose into her soft golden locks that he simply adored. She rested her back against his chest and felt it rise and drop, in sync with hers.

“Lucy” his hot breath tickled her ear and her head tilted in response.

“I love you” he whispered. They were the only ones around but it was a secret only she got to know.

Turning to face him, her eyes welded more tears, tears she was willing to let fall. Bringing him closer and pulling his head down, she kissed him.

Passion, love and strength went into it and they had to pull away, leaving their lips as rosey as Lucy’s cheeks.

“I love you too, Natsu.” She whispered back.

Her cheeks accepted a warm kiss from him and he placed her back against his chest once more.

Together they watched the snow, turning the town into an enchanted winter wonderland.

The first snow, the first kiss, first love.

It was something that would last until the end of time.


End file.
